


Escape From The NeverZone

by DarkParterx



Series: The Reaping Of The NeverZone [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Max Steel (TV 2013), RWBY, SOMA (Video Game), Team Fortress 2, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Oh yeah it’s all about the OCs, Omniverse Theory, Please don’t kill me, Probably ooc, a work in progress, complete random, idk never checked, more fandoms to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkParterx/pseuds/DarkParterx
Summary: After succumbing to the dark trenches of the ocean, Simon Jarret is now subject to a labyrinth of horrors, a place where countless challenges await for a chance at salvation. Now with new friends and newer enemies, Simon’s going to need all the help he can get in order to escape this hell.So go on and take a read, unless you don’t like it.Updates come in at random intervals, or whenever I feel like it.
Series: The Reaping Of The NeverZone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012704
Kudos: 2





	1. The Train And New Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is my first big project in writing so I hope you enjoy!

The train always arrived at seven

It was normal watching the ironclad transport speed past the people nearby, moving so fast that they could catch glimpses of the darkness inside. The lights flickered when it passed by, giving the station an eerie feeling. There were no passengers to be seen inside, and they didn’t need to look. Their screams indicated their presence, and those that watched receive shivers down their entire body.

Sometimes, a man would be spotted on a bench farthest from the lights. He was dressed to the nines, bearing the attire of the stereotypical rich man and a smile on his face. By the time you discover his whereabouts, he’ll be long gone, just like the train.

Many have speculated what this train was for, and what it’s destination was, but no one had the willpower to find it. The train was a literal mark of death for anyone who tried to chase it. Since then, no one would be able to find it, and the mystery will soon fade away.

Until you came into the picture. 

(Just to clarify, “you” is not Simon, and will appear later onto the story. For now, get a depressed robot as your main character)  
_______________________________________

Simon woke up in a panic, moving his body at inhuman speeds. His breathing was quick, and his body felt cold. Simon slowly calmed down before remembering what happened down at the underwater facility.

Simon: Wait… I thought I was back there. At the PATHOS-2! And I… and I…

He slowly recalled his memories prior to his Awakening. It was then he started to remember, and regret.

Simon: I was trying to get to the Ark, and it failed, and Catherine… she died. And it was my fault. MY DAMN FAULT!

Overcome by grief, he picked the closest thing to him, which was a notebook, and threw it in front of him. Only then did he realize where he was.

Simon: Wait, why does this look like a subway? And my hands!

He noticed the material in his hands, the metal shining from the light on top of him. He turned them, and ran towards a reflective surface, which was a window. It was then he found out what he saw.

He couldn’t see his face, but only two red dots that he presumed were his eyes. He wore everything black, hoodie and all. He didn’t notice it, but inside the darkness that was his face was metallic substance. 

Simon couldn’t take it anymore. Just now he recalled his only friend’s death, and that he wasn’t human. What else could’ve gotten worse?

The train stopped, sending Simon to crash forward, head first. Simon groaned, rubbing his head with his face, but it didn’t hurt a lot like he expected it to. The speakers crackled in static before emitting someone’s voice.

Speakers: We are now at zone #+{+{=]*]^{%-. Please take your belongings and exit the train. 

Simon brought himself back up before taking the notebook he threw and walked outside the train. He took a brief look around the area before coming to the conclusion that this wasn’t Earth.

The ground had a shade of gray, with an occasional blue streak of hard light. The sky had no clouds, and only had a large ball of light from afar. In front of Simon was a singular building. A building that Simon planned to enter in order to get answers. Before he did, a screen popped out in front of him.

Screen: Welcome Simon Jarret, to the 24th Reaping of the NeverZone. Here you will find a multitude of people from all over the multiverse, and you will be subjected to fight to the death. This screen will act as a guide for you and why you are here. Happy Slaughter, and don’t die!

Simon stared at the screen, dumbfounded with what he heard, before he decided to sit on the floor. He slowly breathed, cradling his legs and shaking. It was miraculous that he didn’t go insane right there. 

Simon: How did I get here? Why the fuck would I want to be here?!

The screen flickered again to show a list of names. Simon slowly turned his head and moved forward to the screen. His fingers trembled, moving his fingers to the screen. It connected, bringing in a large amount of names, and then some. 

Simon: I’m… not alone? There are people here?! That means I’m not the only one! I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE!

Simon yelled into the wind, his voice echoing across the land. He started laughing maniacally, before drifting into tears.

It was a long rollercoaster for sure  
_______________________________________

The building looked nothing of the sort. It only seemed to be a black cube with a door in the middle. Simon walked close to it, before inspecting the material more closely. Some parts of the cube were charred, but others were more polished to the point where you could see your reflection. Simon slowly walked to the door, and with a big breath, opened it. 

The interior was larger than it looked, with the floor being a neon teal. The lighting shined with a bright white, and just the outside, the walls were pitch black. Simon walked to the many sofas located around the room, before realizing that he wasn’t alone, and that 4 others were with him.

The first one was a white male, clad in a suit of white, with blue lines streaking down it and black points appearing around his body. His helmet had a large blue visor that was shaped into a V. His gauntlets had black endings at the knuckles, and his shoulder pads were completely white.

Simon decided that he would be the first real person he interacted with since his consciousness transferred. 

Simon: Hi there, I’m Simon. Nice to meet you.

The man turned to Simon, and he spoke in a soft yet sharp voice.

???: Hey. The name’s Max. Max McGareth.

He brought out an arm to shake, and Simon took it. A lot of information was taken from the both of them. One was that Max was just as confused as Simon was, and that Max didn’t seem to be hostile towards anyone. 

Simon: So, do you know anyone here?

Max: Not really. I don’t seem to recognize any of these people. And why is one of them a child?

???: Hey, I’m not a child! I drink milk!

The stranger was a short girl with black hair and silver eyes. Her entire outfit yelled out Reaper, with a black blouse with red trims at the end and a skirt with some red endings. She also wore a large red cloak that seemed a tad bit too large for her.

Simon: And who might you be? 

???: Ruby Rose! Huntress in training!

She pointed out a finger in the air to dramatize her words, but it only confused the two more.

Simon: Did you catch anything she said? Huntress? Does she hunt for deer or something? 

Ruby: You guys never heard of Huntresses? Have you heard of Remnant or Vale?!

Silence spread among them.

Max: No, it isn’t something I would be able to recognize. 

Simon: Wait, so we’re all from different universes? How?!

Max: No idea. But whoever got us here knows how to.

???: If you lassies can shut your mouths, than that would be great.

The trio turned to the source of the voice, which was a black male with an eyepatch. He wore a vest with three pairs of grenades, with a bag located where the belly was. The rest of his clothing was red, but he had long white endings for his shirt. He had a bottle of beer in the other hand, and he looked drunk.

Simon: And who might you be?

???: I don’t need to tell ya lass! Just shut your mouths and let me sleep already!

Ruby: My uncle also drinks a lot. His name’s Qrow.

???: Lassie, there is no one here who can… who can…

The man fell off his seat and onto the floor head first, snoring while the bottle was still in his hand, the alcohol leaking out from it. A card flew out from his pockets, which Simon was able to get.

Simon: Tavish DeGroot. Codename, Demoman. Is 49 years old, has a drinking problem, and is currently working for the Reliable Excavation Demolition team. 

Max: So what is he then? Is there anything else on the card?

Simon looked at it, before looking at Tavish’s role.

Simon: It says mercenary, and he’s pretty great at demolitions.

Ruby: Oh, so that’s what his grenade launcher is for.

The two males turned in confusion, before looking at the weapon that Ruby was pointing at. It had 4 chambers where the grenades were presumably loaded in, with a wooden handle, and a grey barrel in front.

Ruby: This weapon probably launches the grenades in an arch, and the shape of the grenades indicate that they hit the ground first before exploding after.

Max looked at her in surprise, before Ruby lowered her head.

Ruby: Sorry, I’m kind of a dork on weapons.

Max smiled, and pat her shoulder. Ruby looked up and smiled a little, before someone’s voice interrupted the moment.

???: Welcome, one and all, to the great NeverZone!

No one could tell where the voice was coming from, so Max decided to try something. He brought his hand out, and from it ignited a blade of blue energy. It flowed viciously, with sparks traveling along it. 

Max: Where are you? Show yourself!

The source of the voice revealed to be from something completely different. It had a dark aura surrounding it, with a mask that was shaped like a demon, and it had a top hat on its head.

???: Well? I am here. My name is Anphosius, and I am ready for questions.

Simon: Where are we?!

Ansphosius: You are in the NeverZone, an infinite labyrinth created by my benevolent master!

Max: How do we get out of here?

Ansphosius: There is an exit in this maze, but only a few have been able to escape, and it has soooo long since anyone has been able to leave.

Simon: What do you mean by this “master” of yours?

Ansphosius: My master was the one who found this place and turned it into the place it was today. He is responsible for my creation, and my existence. I pledge my soul to him alone, for he will be the one to bring salvation!

Ruby: Why are you doing this?!

Ansphosius: To be frank, my master only desires to hone your skills, and maybe, to give them a better future than the one they are in now.

Ansphosius pointed his finger at Simon, who stared back. Ruby was confused, before asking another question.

Ruby: What does Simon have to do with this?

Ansphosius: Well, you see, Mr. Jarret here is the last human in his dimension, after a catastrophic meteor destroyed his planet, and left him underwater to find a solution in a virtual utopia. He failed, and was left alone in the deep dark abyss of the ocean before we grabbed him and brought him aboard the train.

Max: What train?

Ansphosius: The train is the only way one can reach the NeverZone. It is the key to the lock, and it is how you all reached this place. You can’t remember it now, but you’ll remember it soon.

The spirit raised its hand as if it was reading the time, before turning back to the group. 

Ansphosius: It seems our time has run out. Your screens will help you from now on. Until then champions, keep on living. 

It turned around and walked out the building, before warping itself out of existence.

Simon and the others seemed confused, but seemed more relieved because of the answers they got, but that didn’t last as they were suddenly teleported to a large area. From what they could see, everything was all barren and broken. It was completely gray, and the walls were taller than the sky itself. None of them knew it, but they would be going for a long journey here.

Simon: We’re here.

They were at the NeverZone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Who is this You, and why are the champions all in this maze? Find out more, in the next chapter!
> 
> Goodbye!


	2. Deception and Lies

There were three rules in the labyrinth. Two of them they already found, and one they would find out later.

Rule number one, you must never try to escape the labyrinth by cosmic means. Teleportation, portal creation, and other instantaneous transportation will be limited depending on the frequent use each champion has on the ability. The only way of escape now is by using the labyrinth’s exit.

Rule number two, any ability that allows the user to exist inside a pocket dimension is prohibited, and any use of such will resort to a penalty of death. Examples of abilities that relate to this are mirror realms, bounding a host with a certain dimension, or momentarily disappearing from the labyrinth.

For a full list of prohibited abilities, click here (+)

Simon thought about those rules for a while, but decided against it. There was no way he had any of these abilities, which was great, but also gave a huge disadvantage to him as he had no experience in combat.

He pressed the screen again before it flickered and showed him new information about the event.

Those that teleported with each other would be teammates for the labyrinth, until they locate the exit. Allies with other teams are allowed, and there are certain settlements in the labyrinth that people live in. Every champion has unique abilities and personalities, and all have the goal of exiting the labyrinth. There will be numerous obstacles, such as armed androids that are totally not your allies, and spirits of the dead that wish to hunt others. Every step you take is important, and every moment in the labyrinth you will remember forever.

Fight

Survive

Escape

Use the screen for any more info.

Simon couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought existing the labyrinth would be much easier, but of course he was wrong. Others were taken from their homes too, confused with people they don’t know. Now they’re supposed to fight in a labyrinth of certain death? How would they even find the exit? The labyrinth could be so large that they might never find the-

Demoman: I found it!

Simon exited his thoughts when looked at the direction Demoman was pointing at. The exit was a few yards away from them, shimmering with gold and was so bright that they couldn’t see the other side. It was like a gate to Heaven, well, almost.

Simon: I, how?!

Demoman shrugged before taking another swig at his bottle. He was either too drunk or just didn’t care. Either way, they found their exit, and they could go home.

Ruby: Who cares! Let’s go!

Ruby was the first to sprint at the exit, going at incredibly fast speeds that made her look like a blur before something stopped her. A spirit, with long shadowy arms grabbed her and raised her up with ease, almost as if she was a rag doll. 

???: Not so fast, little Red.

Simon and the others watched in horror as the exit slowly shined brighter than before, nearly blinding them, before disappearing. All that was left was a wall to cover it all.

Ruby tried to pry herself free, but there was no need to. The spirit was gone, and so was the exit. Max clenched his fists, furious, before screaming into the air.

Simon: What kind of sick fuck brings the exit so close before making it disappear?!

A screen appeared next to Simon, before finally showing him the third and last rule of the NeverZone.

Rule number three, the exit and the labyrinth will shuffle randomly, making the game even harder for everyone to play. This is where spirits are most common at, and will attempt to stop you before it disappears. This effect occurs daily, and will cause the side effects of high amounts of anger, the slow descent to insanity, and hopelessness. Please report to the nearest spirit for advice on positivity.

Have fun! :)

Simon brought his hands up, eyes brightening more than before. ‘The nerve of this son of a bitch’, he thought, as he slowly calmed himself down. He turned around to watch as Max stared at the sky, clearly pissed, Ruby, sitting and looking down on the ground with lifeless eyes, and Demoman, who fell asleep. 

Ruby: We were so close… and it’s just gone.

Simon: Not yet.

The other champions looked in surprise, including Simon himself, before he spoke again. 

Simon: The exit changes daily, along with everything inside the labyrinth. This means that if we can find a pattern for these changes, we can predict where it will go and be ready for it.

Simon was sure this could work, but doubt clouded in too. He saw the screen and knew that it said randomly. There was probably no pattern to it at all! Although if it gave the group hope, then he’ll try that strategy, even if it fails!

Max looked at Simon with a prepared face, ready for the challenges ahead. Ruby smiled and jumped up before standing to the ground and nodding. Demoman woke up and groaned, before taking another drink and collapsing on the floor again. 

Max: It will probably be tough, but I wouldn’t be here if I just gave up.

Ruby: Even if we can’t find the exit now, we can hope with finding it sooner.

Simon: Alright, then let’s go… after we wake up Tavish.

Lord have mercy on the trio, as they watched and tried to wake up the glorified black drunk.   
_______________________________________

Walking a couple miles from where they started gave them some view of what they were going to experience. Sometimes they would pass by small pieces of land with plants and buildings with unknown origin. They would all be abandoned, leaving them as remnants of the past. Simon thought of how all these people had lived in the labyrinth, and the line of choices that led them to that moment. 

There was only silence among the group, until Max decided to make some small talk.

Max: So, where do you guys come from?

Simon either ignored it or didn’t want to talk about it, but Ruby spoke up.

Ruby: I come from a world called Remnant, where there are these monsters called Grimm that cause destruction everywhere. Huntsman and huntresses are the super cool warriors that fight the Grimm and save the day!

Max: Well, that’s a lot of information to gather. How did you get so fast when the exit was there?

Ruby: Oh, that was my semblance! Semblances are these powers that people with aura have, and aura is a manifestation of your soul.

Max: And how do you unlock an aura? 

Ruby: You have to train really hard in order to unlock your aura, or you can just have someone that already has it to unlock it for you.

Max: Wow, I never had anything of the sort in my world. All I have is an Ultralink.

Ruby: What’s that? Is it a weapon?!

Max: No, but it allows me to harness the energy within myself to create Turbo energy! In fact, let me show it to you right now.

Max stood still, arms next to his hips, before a blue glow appeared on his chest. The blue light slowly manifested itself to a hovering machine. It had a teal digital eye in the middle, with white outlines all around it, and two limbs with no fingers and ending with a blue “spike”.

Ruby: WOW! So cool! Look at it! How does it work, and can I try it-

Max: Whoa there Ruby, slow down for a bit. While I do enjoy that you’re being fascinated by Steel here, it can only connect to those that have Turbo energy inside them. 

The machine turned to look at Ruby before raising one of its limbs.

Steel: Hi!

Simon: Wait, you’re telling me you had a robot inside you for the entire time? And it never spoke?!

While Max was trying to construct a reasonable explanation to Simon, Ruby continued to wow at Steel. Steel was taking this pretty well, soaking in any compliment Ruby had and answering the majority of her questions too. That’s when he noticed something in his radius.

Steel: Hey, Max, I’m detecting something 50 feet ahead of us. It feels robotic, but it seems really foreign.

Max: Could it be another Ultralink?

Steel: I don’t think so. This feeling is nothing like anything I’ve ever sensed. It can’t be an Ultralink.

While Max looked noticeably down, he nodded and prepared to fuse back with Steel, getting back his white armor and returning to his persona Max Steel.

Max: Alright, let’s move then.

The group of three ran down the long and open corridors as they reached a large plot of land. It looked unnatural, with metallic pillars in the sky and white glowing fluid going across the ground.

Steel: The signal is close. Really close, but I still can’t see any signs of Turbo energy. 

Simon: You think it’s some kind of robot?

Max: I don’t know, but whatever it is, we’ll have to be careful.

They were alerted by the chirping of an object. It looked back, with its single red eye and its blue tentacles starting to unnerve the group. It hovered as it chirped, before unveiling the weapons hidden underneath it. The group barely had time to dodge before lasers were being fired, purple energy leaving the ground scorched. Max managed to run past the machine and decimated it using the energy within his grasp. 

Ruby: What was that?

Max: I don’t know, but it’s definitely not anything I have ever seen.

Simon: It’s not the Warden Administrative Unit, that’s for sure.

As the final words were spoken, more machines came out, seemingly teleporting there. Ruby then bolted out of her spot and unleashed a gigantic red scythe, transformed from a box at her back.

Simon: Wait she had that on her the whole time?! How did I not notice that?!

As he rambled about the terrible plot of the story, one of the machines turned before firing its laser at him. Simon only noticed the heat of the laser, before bracing for the impact, but it never met with his metallic skin. Simon took a peek, before noticing that everyone went slower than normal. Ruby still looked like she was on a sugar rush, but other than that, it was nearly still. Simon moved a couple feet away from the laser, before everything went to their normal pace. 

Simon: What was that? Does that have to do with my body or something?

The screen flickered before showing itself to him. The contents within were confusing but it still did the job:

It appears you have no special traits

Buffering champion 100%

Buffering complete

Champion has been given manipulation for perspective of time. 

Please refer to the abilities list for more information.

Simon couldn’t believe it. All laws of physics should’ve counteracted against this, and yet it’s sitting right in front of him. How could one manipulate the speed of time itself? He couldn’t even get up on time to get his brain transfer, so how?!

It seemed like hours of thinking before Max tapped on his shoulder to see if he’s alright. 

Simon: Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m totally fine!

Max: You sure? You looked like you saw a ghost. Then again, we also saw a spirit, but forget about that. 

Simon: There was this thing that happened to me. Everything was slow, except for me.

Ruby: Oh, I know what that is! You’re able to manipulate your own perspective of time!

Simon: I kind of figured that part out. The question is, how did I get this?

???: That’s because you had no abilities before.

The trio turned to watch as a man appeared from one of the debris lying nearby. Nothing was special about him, but he wore a brown cloak with a hood on. 

???: If you wish not to encounter those constructs, I suggest you follow me.

The figure ran to the direction behind him, and the trio made a unanimous vote to follow behind. Soon the landscape would change into one of a more lush environment. A cabin was not far ahead of them at this point.

???: We’re here. Home.

Simon: You mind telling us who you are or should we guess?

???: Ah, sorry. My name is Yur. That’s spelled with a Y,u, and r. 

Ruby: Hi! It’s nice seeing you and- Demoman?!

Behind the group was a certain black man who was drinking from a smaller bottle than the one they saw before.

Yur: That bastard’s been draining my entire supply of alcohol, and literally nothing else.

Max: I’ve only known him for a short while, but he definitely sounds like Ruby’s uncle.

Ruby: I’m sure that my uncle doesn’t have this big of a habit.

Demoman: Oh, hey! It’s me! Demoman!

Simon: We already knew that.

Demoman: Oh, ok. Oh yeah, check this little beauty!

Demoman took something in the dirt to reveal a big sword. It didn’t look special, just a bit of rust on the blade and, is that blood?!

Ruby: Does it do anything cool, or does it transform?

Demoman: Who needs that transformer crap when you have a ghost inside it. OY, EYELANDER! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT HERE!

???: Alright, alright, Jesus. You didn’t need to scream.

Much to the group’s dismay, the sword’s handle lit up to reveal a green eye. 

Eyelander: Hey guys.

Ruby, of course, started freaking out over a living sword, and bombarded Demoman with too many questions that he could answer, so he just threw Ruby the sword and let Eyelander do the talking.

Simon: Your cabin looks really old. Did it have anything to do with the wood?

Yur: No. I found it while I was traveling here. And I know you want to talk, so let’s go inside. And bring the girl with you. I want to speak to her.

With nothing else to do, the group took a fascinated Ruby and a drunk Demoman to the cabin, answers awaiting inside the old building.  
_______________________________________

You should’ve known. The moment you were tasked with hijacking the train and killing whoever led the labyrinth you knew that it was going to be a long venture. Watching whatever happened here was terrible enough, but now you saw it face to face.

Whatever these spirits were, they had souls in them. Souls of living beings. 

They were beings that died in the maze

You may have been confused and arrogant long ago, but now you can’t ignore this fact. If only you could find him to destroy this place, but he’s gone. Disappeared in the confrontation against an ancient deity.

Oh well, now it’s your turn to play the hero, but this time, you’re going to choose fate. You’re no longer the reincarnation of some vengeful prince, nor will you be the servant of the Angels. 

You are Edo, and nothing will change that fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! MAJOR LORE DROP! 
> 
> I am aware that the pacing is too fast, but you need to bear with me on this, or the plot won’t make sense. Trust me, and I’ll be able to explain everything.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading this chapter!


	3. Embarking On The Wind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting a sudden figure of unknown origin and following him to his safe haven, the group of heroes must now decide how to find their exit and escape. Meanwhile, darker motives are at play as another being finally unleashes its power to a forgotten region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, 4000 words, let’s hope it gets good, and as promised, I have added a few amounts of exposition that you’ll get a lot of lore from.

The kettle whistled as it neared its end, and Yur took it off the stove and placed it on the table. 

Yur: This wasn’t my home. I lived in a large base that was once nearby.

Ruby: What happened to it?

Yur: I explored part of this place before the labyrinth shuffled. I was too late, and now I travel alone.

Max: Seems pretty lonely.

Yur: Yes. Oh by the way, can I speak to the girl?

Ruby: My name is Ruby, and sure!

Yur walked toward Ruby, who looked up and watched as Yur practically examined her like guinea pig. Yur’s eyes opened wide as he saw the silver eyes that Ruby possessed.

Yur: Oh sweet lord. You have them. Your mother’s eyes.

Those words shocked Ruby. Someone that knew her mother, and in the maze?!

Ruby: You know my mom?! Where is she?

Yur: I knew her, and the last time I saw her she was still in the base.

Simon decided to walk further into the cabin, and saw a helmet nearby as it began to glow with a dim light before stopping.

Ruby: Can you lead us to her?

Yur: I am afraid that I cannot. The labyrinth changes randomly at different intervals here. Time is chaotic, and has no meaning. Only one that has made contact with an amulet of the Xeri can navigate this place.

Simon: Hey, you know what this thing is?

The group turned to watch as Simon held onto the helmet. It had blue and purple steaks in the sides, with a large visor in the middle. Yur grabbed it and practically tore it apart from Simon.

Yur: Don’t touch that! It’s an important possession of mine. 

Simon: What is it then?

Yur: Exactly what you think. A helmet. Now please, let’s not talk about this thing. 

From the bottom of the helmet came out a folded up piece of paper. Simon quickly grabbed it, with Yur not noticing the object. He turned to hide the paper as he read it:

-  
To my dear Friend,

If you have read this, I have perished from battle. I know it is sudden, but you must go and find a man named Edo. He will know how to defeat the being that killed me. If I could, I would help you, but I can only tell you who my killer was. He has manipulation of time, and is the apprentice of an ancient god. DO NOT fight this man. I’ve known him for too long, and his mental stability has broken down. I don’t know much about him, but I can tell that he has no more humanity left. 

I want you to know that I care about you, and I want you to keep yourself safe until Edo finishes off this monster. Please, promise me you’ll remain safe.

With great love,  
Sevitha   
-

Simon was too in depth with this paper to not notice as Yur took the paper from him. He mumbled the words on the letter, before slowly putting it down on the table.

Yur: How long did I not find this…

Max looked greatly concerned, and Ruby was too. Yur’s eyes watered as he sat down on a chair and took a bottle that Demoman gave him. 

Simon: Who was that? The one that sent the letter.

The others tried to make him quiet, but it was too late. Silence followed for a couple minutes before Demoman took the bottle back and started drinking from it. Suddenly, Yur started speaking.

Yur: I guess the cat’s out of the bag, I presume. The person that wrote this letter was a woman named Sevitha, and she was my fiancé. Just don’t tell anyone else what I have to say. 

Silence followed, and Yur spoke.

Yur: Long ago, before this labyrinth was made, there were two siblings. One was called Sevitha, but the name of the other was never heard of. They were the apprentices of the ancient gods, colossal beings that controlled the primordial aspect of the omniverse. They defended the physical realm with everything they had, and the omniverse was in a state of peace. Then, an ancient god by the name of Unalaq rebelled against the Angels, and was cast to another plane of existence, forced to suffer for eternity. 

He took a sip of his tea, then touched the helmet as he spoke.

Yur: For unknown reasons, Sevitha’s brother disappeared after this, and time was… distorted. It broke without its god to fix it. Sevitha god never had good relations with her brother’s deity, but she took the role as acting time god. Of course, gods weren’t meant to take hold of two primordial powers, so she had to step down. A few years ago, the Xeri were able to build a weapon capable of granting the user infinite power. Of course, it worked, but whoever used that is long gone. 

Simon: What happened to the time space continuum then? 

Yur: That’s what I thought as well. Time was apparently fixed to a certain degree by someone. 

Ruby: What did that helmet do? 

Yur: It doesn’t do anything special, but Sevitha did like it. 

Max: If Sevitha’s brother had the ability of time, did she have the ability of space?

Yur: Bingo. She could do amazing things with it. She could appear anywhere, and could manipulate any location to her will. Of course, there were limitations, but she was special in every way.

Simon: Your letter. It said something about a person called Edo. Who are they?

Yur: That’s what I’m also questioning. I’ve never heard about an Edo, but maybe with the resources back at base, I can locate him.

Max: How would you know if he’s even in the labyrinth?

Yur: Judging from the fact that Sevitha knew where I was, I am sure that this person is somewhere in the labyrinth.

Ruby: Why aren’t we going to your base if we need it?

Yur: Like I said, randomized labyrinth. It will take a while without using the proper tools. 

With the kettle empty, and the warmth of the cabin flowing across the room, Yur placed the kettle inside the sink. The light was dimmer than it should be, but Demoman noticed something wrong. 

Demoman: Was the grass that dark or was it the scrumpy?

Yur walked to observe through the mirrors, and what he saw was shocking. There were no more metallic structures, but only a dark wasteland. Corpses were laid out across the ground, spikes coming out of their wounds. Far away from their view was a small light that emitted the darkest matter around it. Hands began to come out of the ground, slowing growing into dark bodies.

Yur: Oh no. Not this place.

Simon: What are you talking about?

Yur: I’ve heard of this place. Before it got taken here, it was known as the Heathen’s Field. Infamous for its tendency to attract spirits. If we’re lucky, we might be able to cross it undetected.

Simon: Why do we even need to cross it? Can’t we just wait until the next shuffling?

Of course, that would be a poor choice of words. Simon’s screen flickered as it unveiled new and terrifying information.

-  
Code 2857  
All champions are marked for death by Netxoc Corporations, sponsor to [DATA EXPUNGED] and the labyrinth wardens. Any champions that encounter Netxoc soldiers are to be shot and subdued on sight. Execution is mandatory.

This order is effective immediantly  
-

Simon: What the hell?!

Yur: What is it?

Simon: They have some company hunting down people!

Max: That doesn’t make sense. What kind of corporation is this, and how often are we going to encounter them? And what in the world are labyrinth wardens?!

Yur: Look we don’t have time. There’s a reason why the event is called the Reaping, so we have to move.

Simon: You know, if you could tell us what that means, then we can actually find a valid reason to move!

Ruby and Demoman took their respective weapons as spirits began to materialize. They slowly limped towards the cabin with their semisolid shadows dragging them. The atmosphere was tense, and it took a while before Ruby transformed her scythe into a gun.

Demoman: The thing’s a gun?

Ruby: It’s a gun! It’s called Crescent Rose.

Demoman: You name your stuff?

Ruby: But you have a sword named Eyelander.

Demoman: That’s the name of the ghost inside of it!

Ruby: Isn’t it still called Eyelander because it’s in the sword?

As Demoman attempted and failed to retort and pondered the statement, Ruby aimed and fired at one of the spirits. It whizzed past a few of the spirits before it hit one, sending it back down to the ground. The spirit slowly started splitting apart, and then combined again to redo its walk to the cabin. 

Ruby: Bullets don’t do anything against these things!

Demoman: Neither do bombs!

The spirits continued onward as they unleashed a bombardment of grenades, dynamite, and bullets, before it died down and revealed the spirits alive.

Demoman: Oh for the love of Scotland!

The ground tumbled beneath, and Yur took out a hand cannon from his pocket.

Yur: We have to move. Now.

None of them tried to argue, so they went outside the cabin. The spirits were closer now, only a few feet away. Their footsteps left the remains of the now dead grass, all blackened. 

Yur: This way!

He pointed toward a large corridor with enormous walls that enclosed it. Some spirits attempted to take a grasp at them, but they began to run at a speed where they would only dream to catch up to. They took a run for it, the spirits slowly fading into the background. The grass began to turn into a shade of green, and they were in clear skies again. The group panted as they made sure no spirits were present.

Max: I think we’re safe here. This doesn’t seem too bad.

Simon: Ok what the fuck was that?!

Simon’s sudden outburst was a little unexpected, but with the few hours they experienced with him, it wasn’t really much of a shock. Yur tried finding an answer, but failed to, as he lowered his arm and looked down at the ground.

Simon: I had to deal with the fact that I was the only human left alive on my planet, only to get dragged to this hellhole with people I don’t know, and now I have some weird ass power that completely fucks with the time space continuum, AND I have to deal with the fact that some space god is dead with her twin on the loose!

He breathed heavily, eyes glowing as the sky slowly turned darker, showing the shining moons. Simon put one of his hands on the grounds, kneeling as he slowly put his other hand on his head.

Simon: What kind of shit space have I got myself into…

They could only watch as Simon descended into despair, only seeming to tense when Max put a shoulder on him. 

Max: Look… don’t forget that we’re also here. You may have been alone back on your Earth, but you’re not alone anymore. You don’t need to be alone. We’re here, and nothings going to change that. 

Simon didn’t look any better, but then again he only has two red eyes for a face. He looked up, a little dejected, but at least he decided to move. With a couple of miles to the acclaimed “base”, they didn’t have time to sit down and mope. Simon knew that, but the doubt was dragging him down, slowly making him more pessimistic. After calming down from his most recent outburst, they walked through the corridors, endowed with silence. 

None of them looked any better. They hadn’t had a shower, nor did they eat. It was amazing that they could even wield a weapon. 

They had long passed the corridors and into a large section of land, completely filled with patches of grass far from what the eye could see. The land was filled with gigantic trees, with one overtaking all in a nearby hill, a statue overhead. The statue had the figure of a person with its hands opened out, as if it was receiving something. Wings were attached to it, midway from closing and wearing a hood, all with a shade of gray.

Something felt strange when they got close to it, as if they began to be fully replenished from the aura resonating from the statue. Simon got close to the large structure, and placed a hand on it.

Simon: Just like the Statue of Liberty…

???: Ah, travelers from somewhere, perhaps?

Simon and the others turned to watch a man standing a couple feet behind them. They couldn’t really see his face, but were able to find that he wore a gray cloak that completely covered his body, with a red scarf covering half his face. They couldn’t tell if he was a male, but from the distinction of the voice he was definitely a man. 

Yur: Who are you? And what do you want?

???: I am here to settle some debts, and to visit Mondstadt. 

Max: Alright, so we know what the place is called now. (As he turns to whisper something at Steel) Write that down.

Simon: We’re here to find an exit out of this maze.

???: If you're trying to leave, I’m going to ask you to stop trying.

Ruby: You can’t stop us from trying!

???: I can stop you from denying. There is no way out. It’s a faux. A hoax designed by the host himself to give a false sense of hope.

Simon: How do you even know all this?

???: I had some outside help. 

Yur: No one can access the outside world, not even gods!

???: Let’s just say I’m in good terms with a baron. Now if you are here to find someone, you’ll most likely find them at the castle. 

While most didn’t argue, Ruby found out something through the way the figure spoke.

Ruby: Wait, we never said anything about finding someone.

The figure tensed, then relaxed as he quickly formed a lie. They were starting to suspect him, so he had to be quick.

???: From what you were talking about, I could assume that you were trying to locate a person, were you not?

The group still looked uneasy, so he decided to take another dip into the situation.

???: And Mondstadt is currently being used to locate other beings. Trust me, I’ll take you there myself.

Yur: Well, if you can help, then we are trying to find someone named Edo. Do you know him at all?

???: I’m afraid I do not. But if I can help you in any way I shall. So, who’s ready for a trip?

Demoman: Free guide? LET'S DO IT!

There was no point in talking Demoman out as he quickly ran towards the mysterious figure, who walked to the location of the castle. From afar it looked as if it was isolated in the middle of a large lake, and it’s right to assume that. Sometimes they would pass an abandoned cart or two, and an entire camp would appear near some trees. 

Ruby: Do you think this place is haunted?

Max: Ruby I doubt anything could happen here. Besides, I think they’re long gone.

???: That’s right. Everyone that was outside the city were called back into the castle after its recent convergence with the labyrinth. 

Yur placed his hand on his chin, thinking about the turn of events. 

Yur: Now this is a frightening discovery. Entire planets being mixed into a gray ball in the middle of space. 

Max: Hey who knows? Maybe the guy controlling this place might give up on trying to kill us!

Obviously that didn’t make the tension better, with the mysterious man scoffing before walking faster. The wind blew peacefully as the sun shined bright. The stench of beer filled the air as Demoman began to walk slower and more sluggishly, ultimately falling onto the ground once more. He woke up immediately to find himself at the starting point of the bridge to the castle. 

???: We’re here. Follow me and we’ll probably get out of this alive.

They moved cautiously as the guards positioned near the gate of the castle moved forward. 

Guard 1: Welcome, strange yet respectable travelers, to Mondstadt. Currently the castle is under lockdown, so you’ll have to wait in order to enter.

None of them spoke as the man in front clicked his tongue, visibly annoyed, and whispered something into the guard’s ear.

Guard 1: Oh! Well, if you’re here to see Acting Grand Master Jean, then you may enter, along with your entourage. 

The man moved to the gate as he motioned his left hand, beckoning the group to follow, to which they complied. As they entered the city, Ruby’s eyes shone with fascination as she saw merchants, blacksmiths, and other armored guards wandering the area. Simon received some glances, but they didn’t appear frightened as they should’ve been (I mean come on, the dude has two red eyes for a face).

Simon: You think we’re going to find answers here? I don’t think they even know what’s going on.

???: That’s why we’re not going to them, but to the military leading this place.

Ruby: This place has a military?

???: Yes. They’re called the Knights of Favonius, an order that keeps aristocrats from ruling the place, just as their god intended.

Max: Are they religious or anything?

???: Not really, but they do follow the ideals of the god Barbatos, the lord of wind and freedom.

They passed a restaurant with the name of the Good Hunter and a tavern nearby, before reaching the first set of stairs.

Ruby: What kind of weapons do they use?

???: Oh all types of weapons. Clubs, claymores, bows, swords. The usual weapons for knights. Some of them also utilize devices known as Visions, which allow them to control one elemental ability.

Simon: What types of elements? And can they use different powers?

???: There are seven elements here. Nature, which is Dendro. Electro, Cryo, Pyro, Air, which is Anemo, and Geo, Earth. For your second question, I’m not entirely sure.

The man stopped talking as he finished climbing up the stairs before going to the second flight. Yur managed to get there faster and continued asking him questions. He seemed pretty curious about the place now that he heard of elemental manipulation.

Yur: What kind of ideals do the Knights follow?

???: They’re apparent ideal is to protect the people and upholding the mantle of freedom. Oddly enough, all this is ordered by a god. 

Yur: And how is that strange? Isn’t it good to have some sort of organization that can keep freedom?

???: Oh that goes terribly. Believe me, I’ve seen too many things that one shouldn’t observe in a lifetime.

The figure stopped halfway on the large stairs, turning to the group before speaking again. 

???: Tell me this, is it truly freedom if a god demands it? The freedom I see is chaotic, free of all order society tells you to follow. There will never be true freedom, just like your “exit” is false.

He resumed his ascent to the stairs, leaving a flabbergasted group, who only got knocked out of their minds after Demoman fell from the stairs and received a concussion, snoring the entire way.

Yur: Seriously, how hasn’t he died yet?

Ruby: My uncle had a drinking problem, but it was never as intense as this.

The group sighed, as Max and Simon tried carrying the unconscious demolitionist up the stairs. The figure watched from the upper floor, sighing as they dropped Demoman 3 times, before having to carry him back to the ground. 

???: Jesus, their coordination needs work.

Least to say, the citizens of Mondstadt would have a lot to talk about to the newcomers.  
__

After several minutes of embarrassment, the group and a slightly bruised Demoman finally walked up to a giant stone building that also had two guards near the door. They seemed to be distracted by the citizens below, but were alerted by their presence when the figure walked toward the door.

Guard 2: If you are here to meet Acting Grand Master Jean, then turn to the upper door on the right. There is someone in there, but I think she can make an exception for you. 

The doors opened abruptly as a girl in red clothing walked out. She turned to watch as the group of champions began to walk inside, with Ruby saying “Excuse me” along the way. The inside of the building was large and had a certain feeling of calm. A chandelier hung below them, shining brightly as four doors stood between them. 

???: Welcome to the headquarters for the Knights of Favonius. 

Simon: This looks like one of those royal hallways for your folktale. 

Yur: Weird seeing all of this appear without any spirits around the place.

???: While I do think you should learn about this place, I will have to go alone if I want to talk to the Acting Grand Master.

Max: How come? There’s obviously enough space for everyone in there.

???: Think about it. Their region has been placed in a mega structure of death without any explanation. If this gets to the people living here, it will cause mass panic. So do me a favor and please stay out here while I go talk. 

Without any replies, the man walked toward the door and opened it, before turning to the group, eyes sharp like knives.

???: Seriously. Don’t.

As he closed the door behind him, the group turned to look at each other.

Ruby: We’re going to pretend he never said that right? 

Max: Yep.

And so began their journey in Mondstadt for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was a doozy. And wow, who knew I was going to involve Genshin Impact now (literally no one). Since it’s all random, and we’re finally getting somewhere, I can now actually get to the fun stuff. Plot twists! Reveals! And the epic segment of drama!
> 
> Anyway I hope you had a good read and until then, farewell!


	4. Confrontation and New Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m aware of the long time period that occurred between chapter 3 and this chapter, but hey, I did warn you.
> 
> Anyways here is chapter 4, which will feature Mondstadt once again. This will be a major role as the story progresses, I’ll tell you that. Maybe it’s because of its relations with deities or maybe it’s because I enjoy the Gacha system (I hate it).

???: Greetings, Acting Grand Master Jean.

Jean: And hello to you, traveler.

The man was seated in front of the desk while in front of it was a middle aged woman, the Acting Grand Master Jean. She wore a white jumpsuit with golden symbols and diamond pattern along the sides of her legs, and a short black cloak with the interior being blue. She looked over some sheets of paper before turning to look at the man.

???: I am here because the group I have been traveling with have been attempting to find someone.

Jean: I may be of assistance to you, but I’ll need the name and description of this person.

???: They say the person’s name is Edo, but they haven’t given a physical description.

Jean: I will see what the Knights can do. Thank you for bringing this into my attention.

The man stayed on the chair a little while before Jean looked up from the papers she was looking at.

Jean: Are you going to leave?

???: Oh, right, right.

The man began to stand up and leave before noticing something off about the book on the table. It had green stripes that covered the entirety of the book, with a darker shade of green in the middle as it formed into a circle. He walked back to the table before picking it up.

???: Where did you find this?

Jean: A guard found it at the entrance. I was going to send it to Lisa but she’s currently off trying to find an overdue book. 

???: Do you have any idea what this means?!

The sudden change of tone in the man’s voice shook Jean a little bit, but it was nothing that she hadn’t faced before.

Jean: I’m afraid I do not, so if you can tell me what this is, then it can be a bigger help for both of us.

The man sighed before examining the book. Just as he thought. The circle shone brighter as he turned it, until it started to dim. 

???: Shit. I have to go.

Before Jean could say anything, the man was long gone, bolting out the door. He was extremely distressed, looking around for something, before realizing that the group of travelers weren’t there.

???: Why now?!

A blade suddenly flew towards the man, before he caught it with ease. From the shadows of the room came out a man with a dagger in his hand. His face was full of bright green lines that caressed his entire body down to the feet. His eyes were all green as well, with a sinister smile plastered onto his face. He wore a suit of armor that seemed awfully similar, before realizing that this was the guard that was at the entrance earlier.

Guard: Why do you deny your destiny? Why do you object to the sovereign rule of the great lord itself?

???: You won’t fool me again! I’m more prepared than the last time we faced off!

From the arms of the man manifested a giant sword, which resonated power and had small white flames coming out of the blade. He positioned himself into a fighting stance, holding the sword with both hands. The guard laughed before drawing another dagger from nowhere.

Guard: Then prepare to battle, crusader of fools, and you shall see that the lord above is superior!

In a blink of an eye the guard moved, blades clashing and sparks flying as the man grunted against the pressure. With his other dagger the guard sent a flurry of stabs, causing the other to jump out of the way. 

???: That battle was already fought! Your god is dead!

Guard: Lies! I know that much. I am already aware of the great battle, and if I recall, you ran from the opposition! 

???: Because I knew I couldn’t win! It was no longer a battle between hosts, it was a battle between ethereal beings!

The door next to the guard suddenly barged open as Jean appeared with her sword.

Jean: What in the Seven is going on here?!

The guard turned to look at the Knight, before cackling. The man knew this trick, and it was getting too old.

Guard: Well then, looks like I’m outmatched. I can’t possibly imagine beating the likes of you with this vessel, so I’ll just have to leave. 

Before anyone could stop him, he quickly walked backwards and merged with the shadow of the wall, seemingly disappearing. All that was left behind was a single sliver of blood on the ground. The man cursed before sheathing his sword and walking to the door. He was stopped by a sword being pointed toward the back of his neck, Jean’s hand on the handle.

Jean: Until I can receive an explanation of this, you are not to leave.

The man groaned before slowly turning around, fully intent on running away.

???: Alright, guess I gotta do this then.

He grabbed his sword and with his strength, threw it to Jean. She dodged by rolling to her right, regaining her footing and preparing for a battle, before realizing that the man and his sword had disappeared.

Jean sighed. First her few tons of work and now she had a fugitive running around in Mondstadt. Maybe she should’ve taken that break when she had the chance.   
__  
The first thing Demoman thought when he saw an entire landscape scorched in flames and dead corpses of monsters was that he was drunk. It wouldn’t have been much of a surprise if bombs were still going off. That was until he saw a little girl running around a tree and laughing with glee as monsters perished under the sheer power of the bombs. Demoman, with his expertise at all things explosive, decided to go have a chat with the little girl. Walking towards her was easy. Trying to dodge the constant fire while having a hangover wasn’t. When he was able to reach the girl he began to open his mouth, but it seems the girl had the same idea.

???: Oh! Are you here to take me to Jean? Please don’t tell her I was here.

From the little red girl’s look of fear that she’d been discovered, Demoman could tell that she shouldn’t be doing this. Then again, when has that ever stopped him from causing mayhem in Teufort?

Demoman: Don’t worry little lass, I’m not here to take you. 

The girl’s expression immediately changed into one of joy, as she began running towards a patch of land nearby.

Demoman: Wait up lass!

As he began running to her while being surprised by the speed she was going, he began to wonder where his bottle was. It had been a while, and it was beginning to get to him. His body could only produce so much alcohol. The girl stopped as she hid behind a bush, Demoman following. They watched as a group of furry monsters set up camp, sitting and commuting with each other.

???: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Klee! 

Demoman: Aye. I’m Demoman!

Klee watched intensely as Demoman attempted to get her attention by putting his hand up, and then putting it back down. Klee reached for something in her backpack, to which Demoman took interest to.

Demoman: What’s that?

Klee: This is my new recipe for my Jumpy Dumpty! 

Demoman: Eh?

Klee took out a ridiculously giant sphere from the backpack. It looked like a bunny in a red Christmas bag. A really circular bunny. She carried it with little effort as she threw it to the camp. It bounced forward before it reached a larger monster, but before it could do anything, the bunny blew up. What happened next could only be described as the aftermath of a couple hundred dynamite exploding in a single spot. All that was left was a smoldering pile of ashes, with a ton of broken equipment and a fire erupting from the ground. Klee laughed with joy as Demoman was left to gape, then taking out his bottle to drink. As they sat behind the bush, several monsters began to take notice and traverse to the camp.

Demoman: What in the bloody hell was that?!

Klee: That was my Jumpy Dumpty! It’s my special recipe for tons of explosive power! 

Demoman: You slaughtered them! You bloody killed them all!

Klee: Was Klee not supposed to do that. Klee is sorry…

The sudden change of tone in Klee’s voice made Demoman die inside. He really didn’t want to make the kid feel down, so he decided to do what he was best at.

After all, if he was a bad Demoman, he wouldn’t have been in this hellhole.

Demoman stood up from the bush and carried his grenade launcher, aiming it high enough for Klee to notice it.

Demoman: Oh, I’m going to make you pop like a balloon on a stick!

From the grenade launcher came out three pill shaped objects lined with blinking blue. They spilled onto the ground where the other monsters were. Curious eyes watched as it blinked faster, before it unleashed its malicious firepower. An even bigger pile of ashes were formed from the already scorched land. He laughed full heartedly, taking another drink before turning back to Klee. She was mesmerized by the amount of destruction Demoman caused, and ran towards him.

Klee: WOW! That was amazing! How did you do that!

Demoman smiled. It was a while since he saw a kid like him. Ambitious, crazy, and a love for explosives. So he decided to tell her a secret.

Demoman: Alright lassie, but remember. It’s a secret. Got it?

Klee nodded with vigorous speed as she waited for him to talk. No one knew about Demoman’s secret for his bombs. His team had heard about his ventures against wizards, sea monsters, and his own eye, but never the things that made his bomb make that extra boom. Maybe they never cared to ask, or maybe they thought he forgot.

So he told her. After all, it was a secret for the both of them, and Klee probably wouldn’t know about the majority of the things he listed. As they both conversed with each other, he felt more affection for the child, almost as if she was his own. 

Their joy was able to block out the sound of the airship’s thrusters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted an interaction with Demoman and Klee. Two demolitionists, prepared to cause mayhem and cause their team to grow headaches. Aside from that, the mysterious guard at the beginning is involved with the man, but I can’t tell you until then. Trust me, next chapter is going to be good.


	5. Violence and Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my test for writing! I’m honestly proud of what I’m writing, even though there are many story holes inside them. Honestly, it’s going to be much easier to explain now that this chapter was written.

Ruby and Max were busy wandering around the city, looking for something to do. After interacting with the people that worked at theAngel’s Share, a tavern nearby, they decided to go outside the city. After taking a view at the large tree from the horizon, they decided to take a trip to the Good Hunter. It was a small shop with bags full of food leaning on the bottom. A woman stood inside the shop, waiting for someone to come in. Ruby eagerly went to the woman to get something to eat with Max on her tail. 

???: Welcome to the Good Hunter. How may I help you?

Ruby: We’re just here to eat something! Can we have the menu?

???: Certainly. Here it is.

She passed Ruby a paper with a list of food names. Max took a look at it before politely refusing.

Max: I don’t really feel hungry. Hey, how about you get yourself some food, and I’ll be at the large tower, okay?

Ruby was too focused onto the food decisions to pay attention, but she nodded while reading it. Max walked off before heading back to the set of stairs before hearing a hurried pair of footsteps. Turning around, he watched as the man from before ran towards him and started grabbing his shoulders.

???: Where are the others?!

Max: Ruby and I were just getting a snack. I don’t know where the other guys went. Want to go find them.

???: Shit, I don’t have TIME! Where’s Yur?!

Max: I don’t know, I just said that!

Their conversation was cut short over the sound of an engine over the sky. A large airship flew towards the city, thrusters brighter than the sun. It slowly set itself down near the entrance, the guards being too surprised to do anything. From there the door opened, revealing eight androids within. Their wires were visible everywhere, forming into larger wires in order to form limbs. Small patches of metal patched them together, neon orange lines spreading across the body. Their faces were just a sphere with a large visor attached to it. Underneath the visors were their singular eyes, orange with the texture of rust spreading across the sphere. 

They began to make their way into Mondstadt before the guards stopped them. They drew their swords with shaking arms, faltering as their eyes shook in fear. One of the androids stood out from the rest, having a shade of red instead of orange and wielding a long machete. It moved forward before drawing something from its hands. It was a speaker, albeit a small one. It set it on its shoulder, before it crackled and a raspy voice came out.

???: Five years ago the Millenium Contract was forged with the Xeri and the Baron. We awaited for a response from one of the messengers but none came. For years we have waited, and now we have no more patience. We desire the man who calls himself the Vessel. We have knowledge that the aggressor is in this city. If there is any resistance to the Netxoc Corporation’s order, we will destroy the city. If the Vessel is not handed over in two days, we will destroy the city. This is initiated by the Netxoc Corporation, effective immediately.

The speaker stopped before being put back inside the android. The group of robots turned back towards the airship before standing still. They did not make any movement to go into the airship, and yet it took off, flying into the distance before it faded away. They seemingly stared toward the guard’s very soul, and it was intimidating.

One of the guards nearly fell down before breathing heavily. The other hyperventilated as he tried to recuperate himself. The footsteps of a few people followed after. They all looked different with various color and clothing. One wore an eyepatch, the other a hat, another a belt, you get the gist. One of them, a man with the eyepatch and blue based clothes, decided to speak.

Blue: So, this seems to be quite the predicament.

He didn’t seem to be too aware of the situation at hand, or he just seemed really relaxed. The robots didn’t respond, as they only stood there like stone statues. The other, a female with purple witch based clothing (hat included) spoke behind him.

Purple: What do you think they mean by that?

Before anyone could speak, one of the robot stepped forward. It raised and arm to indicate that it was pointing towards someone in the crowd that emerged from behind. It spoke from god knew where, but the sentence it spoke told them everything.

Android: We need him.

From there, every Knight, every citizen, everyone in that crowd turned to look at the person it was pointing at. Max looked on in surprise as he watched the man he encountered ignore the message. It was as if he didn’t care about the android, and still attempted to ask Max where the others were. It was too late, as he realized the situation at hand.

???: No. This wasn’t supposed to happen!

And before Max attempted to stop him, he sprinted away into the inner city. Ruby watched from the Good Hunter as the man ran right, vanishing from sight. She chewed on a couple strawberries before rushing to Max. She didn’t look serious but watched as some juice ran down her chin. 

Ruby: What was that all about?

Max: No time to explain. Remember the guy from earlier?

Ruby: Yeah, what happened?

Max: Apparently those robots want him for something. A “Millennium Contract”.

Tension was high and the androids began to move inside the city and the Knights attempted to stop them. The people ran from the area once they started unveiling their weapons. Each of the androids had a large rifle, with a small laser pointed directly toward the citizens. They held no remorse as they shot a select few of them, blood spewing from the wounds. 

Max: Someone has to stop them, and if they can’t, then it’s going to be me! 

He couldn’t stand aside and watch as the innocent were slaughtered. Quickly glancing toward Ruby and giving her a nod, Max quickly ran towards the metal machines with an energy blade in hand and a fistful of Tachyon energy on the other. He reacted by slashing the first one in half and punching another. The other androids refocused their aim at Max, fully intent on killing them to fulfill their orders, but Ruby got to it first. She sliced one of them with an overhead cut and used her semblance to go past them and quickly neutralize the threat. Unfortunately for her, something else knew that it would occur. The red android threw a small sphere into the ground as Ruby was too fast to notice. The object opened up as a torrent of lightning appeared, striking the speedster as the android watched.

Ruby gritted her teeth as the pain struck in multiple body parts. Aura was able to stop some of it from hitting, but the majority of them seemingly bypassed it. The other knights were caught in the crossfire, but one of them unleashed her own set of lightning. Purple sparks met red, and slowly both dissipated into nothingness. Ruby quickly went back into action, sending a multitude of slashes onto the android. It blocked each and every one of them with its machete and quickly kicked her out of battle. She grunted as she hit a rock and slumped there, defeated.

The android quickly scanned her, taking every bit of information about her abilities and anomalies. It ended off by striking his machete into the ground, looking toward the Knights before speaking in a low voice.

Android: It did not have to be this way. We wanted the Vessel, but you wanted to play hero and protected him. Do you have any idea what he has done to cause the discord here?!

The tone in the android's voice caused the Knights to pause for a second, allowing it to talk again. Ruby took the time to wait as Max ran over to her side. The other robots stopped pursuing the people, now watching the small group of warriors recuperate.

Android: The Vessel is the reason you are all in this maze! He works for the arrogant Baron, seeking to oppose those that have rightfully kept their titles as gods!

It raised an arm as an object came out and began to shine. It revealed a plethora of light, before activating into a hologram. A man appeared in from nowhere, a cloak similar to the other person’s clothing hiding his physical features.

Android: He has carried the curse of the gods, and sought to kill all of them through the use of an ancient lord!

The figure dropped his cloaked, revealing pitch black armor from head to toe. He wore a helmet that had markings etched onto it, one of them being a symbol of Anarchy. He grabbed two objects in his hands, and raised them to the sky. They had the texture and shape of handles for swords, and the stars above started moving. Then.

Nothing…

The sky was blackened with dark space covering it. The handles glowed with a sudden light veiling itself onto the man’s arms. Red blades came out of them, fully giving the man two vibrant swords to utilize. He spun the blades with expertise, watching as the ground beneath him darkened, and all that was left was him.

Android: This man has destroyed universes for the sake of his own goal! That is why we need him for the contract. We need to complete it to prevent the next coming of the Dark God!

Max: What do you mean Dark God?!

The android turned to Max, its eye scanning him as well. Max couldn’t describe how it felt being scanned, but he knew he was. It finally stopped, before shutting off the hologram and setting down another one.

Android: The one that the Vessel was meant for. A means to traverse its celestial energies into a physical form. This god is Unulaq, an entity of such malevolence that I dare not say it’s name again.

The hologram shined with a darker light, before unveiling a figure shrouded in fog. It had four disconnected arms floating in the air, with small openings made so you could see straight through the limbs. It’s grotesque feature on the face was merely a mask covering the mouth, but it had no eyes. Instead, it had three shining crystals embedded in its skin. Green flames erupted out the thing’s back, churning into large energy wings. It radiated immense power, almost as if it was there in person. Before anyone could react, it was gone. The red android put it back within itself before speaking.

Android: Do you see it’s great presence? That alone would wipe the face of this galaxy if it was ever to appear. This is why it’s followers made a Vessel. They tried before and looked at what happened. They sent a Devil to fuck with us! 

None of them could make a complete sentence as the android pulled its machete from the ground.

Android: I know we are enemies, but I do not fight because I enjoy it. I fight for the sake of my survival. My boss’s reputation! And with the Millenium Contract, we can finally grasp at a chance for salvation!

Max paused at those words. Did they really intend to kill those people if they wanted to survive? After all, they were merely robots, programmed to do whatever their creators wanted. That was until he met Steel, and he realized that there was still more to be explained.

Max: If we hand you this Vessel thingy, will you let us go?

Android: Although all of you are registered champions, and it would violate Code 2857, I can give you a pardon and I’ll pretend I never saw you. 

Max pondered at the thought. The sacrifice of one for the many. These types of situations always made Max groan in annoyance. His morals against his morals, which was already confusing. Whichever decision he made, someone would die. Someone would get hurt, and it would be his fault they died.

Android: I will give you the remaining time you have to think about. Either the Vessel or the Champions. You may have the burden of deciding. 

It turned to leave, heavy footsteps following before an airship came in.

Android: And for the next time we meet, my designated name is Adoyus. 

The airship set down, thrusters slowly dying out as it landed, it’s door ready to open. What came out was unprecedented, but the android remarked with a tone of surprise.

Adoyus: Well, this wasn’t part of the plan.

Out came a revolver, a sword, and a machine gun. There was Yur in the front, with Simon next to him, and a masked man with a girl in front of him.

Max: Looks like you came just in time.

Ruby: How did they do that?

Max almost forgot about Ruby as he picked her up from the rock she was still laying on. Ruby grunted as she was carried up, but was able to stand.

Yur: That’s a long story that I’m not willing to tell.

Simon: It wasn’t that long. Maybe four to twenty minutes?

Adoyus: As you can see, I am still being held gunpoint. I would really appreciate it if your friend didn’t aim his gun at me.

Yur: Don’t say another word until we ask for it. Hank, keep him steady until we can find a cell for him.

The man in black and red goggles didn’t reply, but a simple nod said it. He raised the gun higher towards Adoyus’s neck, who finally relented to his ambush. The girl ran towards Ruby with a friendly aura surrounding them both.

???: Are you okay? Do you need help?

Ruby: I’m fine! Aura can help me heal my body!

Max: She’s a really energetic person, and I don’t think you should be in her face right now.

The girl quickly apologized before stepping away from Ruby. Yur and Simon looked around the terrain before having a brief conversation with each other. The Knights of Favonius were able to get there in the nick of time, although they didn’t seem too friendly.

Knight: Halt! 

Silence followed.

Simon: We aren’t really moving…

The Knight decided to ignore them and continued to talk.

Knight: All of you are to surrender yourselves to the Knights of Favonius!

Max: Wait, why? 

Adoyus: Isn’t it obvious? You’re accomplice is trying to prevent me from escaping with an unknown weapon.

Knight: Until we can get this sorted out, all of you will come under the control of the Knights of Favonius.

Ruby: I think we should go with them. What if they just want to talk?

Yur: Maybe. I mean they did help us out during this entire thing.

Adoyus: If you’re all done choosing your fates to these primitive beings, I will take my leave.

???: You move, you die. Simple as that.

The man moved his finger toward the trigger, touching the slim sides. The android laughed, before shaking his head.

Adoyus: For a man that has encountered “higher powers”, you don’t seem to believe that I can get away, Hank J. Wimbleton.

There was no facial expression in the face of the cold blooded warrior, but the gun was still steady. 

Hank: You would also know that I’ve dealt with people like you before.

Adoyus: Yes, it’s all in your records. Although those were just power hungry demons and weaker humans. I’m sure you’ve fought a lot of people, but have you ever killed the likes of me?

Hank: Are you volunteering for that?

Adoyus: Watch me.

With incredible speed, the android moved from the gun and swiped his feet against Hank’s legs. Hank jumped and went on the defense, using his gun as leverage to avoid getting hit. Adoyus picked up his machete and moved toward Hank. He swung left, then right, and finished with an jab at the shoulder. Hank dodged the attacks with ease and began to use his gun as a club. With his strength, he smashed the gun into the android’s face, breaking part of its head. Adoyus crumbled onto the ground, clenching the ground beneath him for support. He watched as small scraps of metal fell apart. Hank raised his gun again, aiming it directly towards the wound.

Hank: It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re just another android, aren’t you?

Laughter erupted from the android on the floor. Hank merely stared at the android before pulling the trigger. A single gunshot rose from the air, leaving a corpse and a silent man. Ruby looked on in horror as she saw him kill the android with no remorse. Max looked confused, as if it all happened in a few seconds, which it kind of did. Simon took a glance, but chose to look away, as did Yur. Both had seen their friends and colleagues die. This was merely a requiem of pain. The other girl stared down as she balled one of her hands into a fist. The Knight however, stood with confidence, repeating the same phrase as last time.

Yur: We heard you already! Jesus…

Hank: I never said he was dead.

The others looked at him dumbfounded, as if he snapped a child’s neck and said it was for money. 

Hank: If it’s like anyone I’ve fought, he’ll come back. And with a larger arsenal.

Simon: Well, now we have to deal with the Knights of Favonius. What a hell today was.

???: It definitely wasn’t anything we’ve seen before.

The Knight in blue glanced at the corpse before pondering in his head. Two other Knights came into the field and carried the corpse, but Hank stopped them.

Hank: No way. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.

Knight: This was an order brought from Acting Grand Master Jean. We must take the body in for study.

Hank: And who’s going to try and stop me? You?

???: Who knows. Maybe it will be me. 

The blue man interrupted Hank’s thoughts and merely stared back at him. Hank cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards him menacingly. Yur stopped in his tracks, gun out but not aimed.

Yur: Look, haven’t we already fought an android? I don’t think making enemies with an entire kingdom is going to be good.

Hank: I mean, if I can kill the majority of Nevada, then I can kill him. Simple. 

Yur: Yes, but it’s not our time to do it. It’s not going to benefit us at all.

Hank sighed loudly as he raised his head towards the gray sky. Finally, they’re stand off was over as Hank lowered his rifle and Yur holstered his revolver. 

Hank: Fucks sake. Fine. You win.

Yur smiled and walked back down again. The other Knight continued to watch, a grin plastered on his face.

???: Why would you risk your well-being for me, a complete stranger?

Yur: As you can see, we’re not in anyone’s world, so it’s important to make enough allies.

???: And what could you possibly benefit from protecting me?

Yur: Maybe don’t try taking that body to use as research. 

???: Well, that’s for the Knights to decide whether the body will be in our possession.

Yur: And if I refuse?

???: I would have to stop you from taking it. This isn’t a matter of negotiation. It’s whether or not you can truly back those words.

Yur sighed, and pulled out his revolver, barrel pointed at the man’s face. Instead of surprise, he showed a small grin.

Yur: You don’t understand do you? Do you know what that is? Do you even know what’s going on? 

???: No, but I would be interested if you told me.

Yur: Forget it. You wouldn’t be able to comprehend anything. But I’m taking that body, and I’m making sure that anyone who tries taking it faces those consequences.

???: And how could I take your word for it? You are pulling out your weapon on me.

He put the gun down, pulling out its chamber to reveal no bullets inside. The man stared in minimal shock, but made no expression to show otherwise.

Yur: It doesn’t matter if the bullets aren’t in. What does matter is the way you make it seem that they are in. Don’t worry about the body or me. The only thing you should be worrying about is Mondstadt and the Vessel, whoever he is.

The man smiled brightly before extending a hand.

???: Then I believe we can become allies. My name is Kaeya, it is a pleasure to meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! We have an introduction for an android, a deadly murderer, a girl with a legendary sword, and cool ice boy.
> 
> What’s next for Edo? Well, I could write an entire book for that guy, but I also don’t want a Mary Sue.


End file.
